Give Me A Reason
by Malem
Summary: That was true. The sole purpose to why his father killed Violet’s family and tried to kill her was to punish him. Draco, the pureblood and son of Lucius Malfoy, had fallen for a Muggleborn, the one thing that his father hated the most. AU DracoOC Songfic


_**Give Me a Reason**_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own the characters of Draco or Lucius Malfoy, and I do not own the song "Someone Said Goodbye". But I do own the girl._

_Summary: __That was true. The sole purpose to why his father killed Violet's family and tried to kill her was to punish him. Draco, the pureblood and son of Lucius Malfoy, had fallen for a Muggle-born, the one thing that his father hated the most._

_Summer, when the day is over_

_There's a heart a little colder_

_Someone said goodbye_

_But you don't know why_

_Somewhere there is someone keeping_

_All the tears they have been weeping_

_Someone said goodbye_

_But you don't know why_

"I can't!" Draco yelled. How long had he been arguing with her. No, he took that back, she wasn't arguing with him—it was him that was yelling and getting upset. "I just can't," he whispered.

He had been back to Hogwarts only two weeks when he finally couldn't handle it anymore. All the stress and all the lies and how he could never forget. They had killed her parents, the parents of the only person in the entire school who he trusted. He had put on a brave face when he realized she wasn't there on the first night, but here she was now and all of the summer memories came flooding back to him.

"Look here Draco. It is a most glorious day son! That Muggle scum has been rid of the earth." Lucius through the _Daily Prophet_ at his son. "You will have no need to worry about them anymore."

Draco took the paper. It didn't take him long to figure out what his father was talking about. It was the headline:

_**Chantenwood Family Killed in Collapse**_

There was a picture of the family, the husband smiling brightly hugging his wife and daughter. The daughter—that girl was one thing that had kept Draco going and now she was dead.

"You did this, didn't you?" He didn't try to hide his grief or anger.

"Did I just hear sorrow in my son's voice for the death of some scum family?" Lucius bent lower to look Draco in the eyes. "And, yes, that is my doing, but as far as the authorities know they were killed when the building caved in." he straightened.

Draco didn't know what to do, think, or feel. He looked at the paper again and it was then that he read the four words that made him feel lighter.

_...the daughter is alive._

He nearly let out a sigh of relief, but stopped himself.

"Although," Lucius walked to the other seat, "it didn't go as planned. The girl is still alive and in critical care at St. Mungo's."

Draco was tense again. St. Mungo's? Critical care?

"I've heard that she will more than likely be in the hospital all summer and maybe even part of the school year. Isn't it wonderful, Draco?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement that was meant to be agreed with.

"Yes, father. Slowly the world is becoming cleaner." Draco had been used and very good at acting, but this time it took all he could muster to put on a convincing face.

"Good. You can keep that, by the way. As a memento of your father's good deeds." Draco watched his father walk to the next room and then quickly ran to his room and tried desperately not to cry.

That was nearly two months ago and here she was, with him and as beautiful as ever.

_Is there a reason_

_Why a broken heart begins to cry_

_Is there a reason_

_You were lost although you don't know why_

_Give me a reason_

_Why you never want to say goodbye_

_If there's a reason_

_I don't know why  
_

"Draco, please don't do this to yourself," Violet pleaded. She had come back to Hogwarts to be with him, to make sure he wasn't doing the exact thing he was doing now. "Please." She was kneeling in front of Draco who had his hands to his face.

"I can't." It was the one thing that Draco had been repeating and he would get the same response every time.

"Yes, you can. You are one of the strongest people I know." Violet told him again. She wanted him to look at her but he refused. It wasn't his fault. She knew that, but did he?

"Look at me, Draco." Violet wrapped her fingers around his wrists. "Look at me." He tried to resist but he did want to see her—her silky brown hair and amber eyes. Take it all in because he was so afraid of never seeing her again.

"I'm sorry."

"Are 'I can't' and 'I'm sorry' the only things you can say now?" she smiled.

It warmed Draco but did not comfort him, much. "But—"

"Shh. I know, but it wasn't your fault, Draco."

"Yes, it is. If it wasn't for me, then you never would have been hurt."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't still be alive." She released his wrists and made to hug him, but he moved back. Violet proceeded. Standing because he had moved as far back as possible in the seat as possible, she stretched and fell, ending up in his lap, gently laughing.

"Be careful!"

Violet laughed again, "I'm not going to break."

Draco cradled her. She fit so perfect in his arms. It just felt so right.

She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Why won't you let it go? I know you know it wasn't your fault. So why are you so persistent that it was?"

Draco was silent for a moment. He just wanted to lounge in the comfort of having Violet next to him. "If we were not together, Father would have never found out about you; therefore, he would have never come after you and your parents. Because of me, you have no parents and were in the hospital."

"If we weren't together, I would still be a sad, depressed girl that would have done anything to end the pain. It was—is—you that made me who I am, and I am never letting you go. No matter what lies ahead. If your father wishes me dead so be it. I would die a very happy girl because I have you. That is all I need and ever will need."

"Don't speak of dying. I was dead the moment I thought I lost you, and, when I knew I hadn't, I was so happy you couldn't believe. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"What did you ever do before me?" she teased.

Draco smiled. He was lost before Violet came into his life. He would be lost again if she were to ever leave it. Draco prayed that would never happen.

_  
Always looking for a meaning_

_All the time you keep believing_

_But I don't know why_

_You won't say goodbye_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_You don't see the silver lining_

_But I don't know why_

_You won't say goodbye_

"So do you agree to let it go?"

"I can't just let it go. Haven't you been listening?"

"Oh, don't start that again. Yes, I have been listening and I still don't understand." Violet shifted in his lap to where she could better look him in the face.

"How could you understand? Why should you understand? I—"

"I don't understand because I don't see the point on lingering on it. It just makes you sad and hate that. I hate it when you are sad or upset, and I especially hate it when it is because of me."

"It isn't because of you."

"Well, you could have fooled me." Violet wasn't upset, just frustrated. Draco had always been one to linger on something, but, for the most part, it was something that would help in the end. She didn't see how this applied. "All you are thinking about is if I get hurt again. Why don't you look for the silver lining that is staring you right in the face. I'm still alive, Draco."

"I know, I know. It's just, if I forget about what happened, I won't be able to protect you."

So this was the reason why Draco wasn't letting it go. He wanted to protect her, and it was the only why he saw to do so. "Have I ever asked for your protection?"

"No, but—"

"I will tell you when I think I need protection. Just because your father hates me doesn't me that I should go and hide behind you. You would be in just as much danger as me."

That was true. The sole purpose to why his father killed Violet's family and tried to kill her was to punish him. Draco the pureblood and son of Lucius Malfoy had fallen for a Muggle-born, the one thing that his father hated the most. Draco and his father had never been on good terms, but Draco with a Muggle-born girl was the last straw. In Draco's mind, it was his fault and nothing more, but Violet was stating the opposite. Was she just trying to make him feel better, or did she really believe what she was saying?

"Do you really think it wasn't my fault your parents were killed and you hurt?" He had to hear it.

"Yes, I do. It was your father that is at fault, not you. How could you be? You were not the one who caused the collapse, and you were not the one to try to hide it. So will you please just let it go, Draco?"

"I already told you." Draco had felt better when Violet told him she really believed it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't let it go.

_  
Is there a reason_

_Why a broken dream can never fly_

_Is there a reason_

_You believe and then you close your eyes_

_Give me a reason_

_Why you hide away so much inside_

_If there's a reason_

_I don't know why_

"Yes, yes. You think that, by always thinking about it, it will help you better protect me."

"Yes."

"Tell me this, then. If I ever did ask for protection and you were thinking about how I would be hurt, how would that stop something from happening? How can you act on something like fear of losing me?"

"Fear is a survival instinct."

"For the one who is feeling it—not the one who fears for someone else."

Draco was silent. Violet was right. As she was when they first started talking, but he still had his reasons for not letting go. He just couldn't get Violet to understand that.

"I know that you are afraid—I am, too—but you can't hold it in all the time, and you can't let it rule over you. Fear is an emotion that everyone has. We just have to learn to deal with it."

It was then that Draco noticed that Violet had left his lap and was looking out of the window. The black sky was slowly growing lighter. They had talked all night and soon the other students were going to be awake. Violet would have to leave to the Ravenclaw dorms before she was found.

Draco walked over to her. "We've been talking for a good eight hours. You haven't had any sleep, and you just got back a couple days ago. I'm so careless. I should have made you go long ago."

"I'm fine, Draco, and, if you had told me to leave, I wouldn't have. Not until you had told me what was bothering you."

"Now you know."

"Yes, I do know why but I still don't understand it. I can't seem to wrap my head around it. I guess that is one thing I like about you so much. I don't understand half of what you do." Violet turned and laughed.

"Same goes for you," Draco said and moved a stray lock of her hair. "You should go before the others get up."

She smiled and hugged him, "I know."

_  
Is there a reason_

_Why a broken heart begins to cry_

_Is there a reason_

_You were lost although you don't know why_

_Give me a reason_

_Why you never want to say goodbye_

_If there's a reason_

_I don't know why_

Draco held Violet tight. He never wanted to let her go, but somewhere in his heart he knew it could never be. Did she feel it, too? "You need to go now."

Violet pulled away, still smiling, "On one condition."

"What is it?" He should have expected this.

"You have to promise me that, no matter what happens from now on, you will not let fear rule you and make sure to give your dreams a chance to fly."

"My dreams led me to you, and you are all I need."

"Good, now I will go." Violet went to the door and opened it and looked out. Filch was nowhere in sight. She looked back, "Tomorrow you are going to give me a better reason."

Draco was going to say something, but Violet had already shut the door. He smiled and whispered, "I already gave you my reason, Violet. It is you."


End file.
